Automated banking machines may include a card reader that operates to read data from a data bearing record such as a user card. Automated banking machines may operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the card bearer or the bearer's financial accounts. The machine operates in response to the comparison determining that the bearer record corresponds to an authorized user and/or a financial account, to carry out at least one transaction which may be operative to transfer value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also often printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. Automated banking machines may be used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions that may be carried out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and system, as well as the programming of the institution operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin, or other transactions required by merchants. Still other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine or an automated taller machine (ATM) shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to carry out transactions involving automated transfers of value.
Systems have also been developed in which transactions can be carried out remotely with a service provider. Such transactions can be carried out by exchanging items with a remote service provider through a transport system. Alternatively, such a system may include transaction function devices like those included in an automated banking machine at the customer station. Selected communication including general advertising and targeted marketing messages may also be delivered to transaction customers in these systems. Systems of this type are also disclosed in the prior applications which are incorporated herein by reference.